


Love(ly) Weather We're Having!

by Magic_and_Myths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sort of AU- Percy controls the weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo spent two extra days in the underworld. No biggie. But why is Annabeth claiming that he's the reason for the thunder storm outside? Well, it all has to do with Percy Jackson's emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love(ly) Weather We're Having!

"There you are!", Annabeth cried, overjoyed as Nico di Angelo appeared out of the shadows.

"Um...?"

"You stayed in the underworld two extra days, you idiot!"

"I'm not an-"

"Two. Extra. Days! Now look what you've caused!", she cried, gesturing to the sky.

Nico looked up to see dark clouds rumbling in the sky, as rain poured to the ground, covering Camp Half-Blood. Thunder repeatedly clapped, as lightning struck down.

"I'm the cause of this." Nico nodded, before looking at the glaring demi-god. "Er...how?"

"What do you mean how-" Annabeth froze, before groaning. "He didn't tell you yet, did he? The coward."

"Um..."

"Oh, stop 'um'ing, and follow me." She began walking towards the cabins, Nico following behind curiously, as she began mumbling to herself.

When they reached the cabin, the daughter of Athena walked in and crossed her arms. Nico followed her inside, and was shocked to see Percy Jackson still in pajamas at three in the afternoon on a Monday.

"Look who's back, seaweed brain."

Percy glared tired eyes at her, before looking behind Annabeth and grinning.

"Neeks!"

Percy jumped out of bed, and Nico braced himself from the hug he was no doubt about to receive, when Annabeth pulled him behind her.

"Ah, ah, ah." She smirked at Percy. "Pray tell, why little Nico here has no idea he's the cause of the storm outside?"

Percy blinked a couple of times, before blushing a dark red. "Er..."

"So, it's true?", Nico asked, stepping out from behind her. "I'm the reason for the thunder storm?"

Percy gave a nervous laugh, and Annabeth crossed her arms.

"I thought you were going to tell him, before he left for the underworld."

"I was...but, um..."

"You backed out, like a chicken?", she snickered.

"Tell me what's going on!", Nico demanded. He rested his eyes on Percy. "How did I cause the storm?"

"Go on Percy, tell him."

Percy glared at Annabeth, until the son of Hades cleared his throat, impatiently. Annabeth began to speak, never taking her eyes off the son of Neptune.

"I was reading about demi-god powers, and I learned something interesting."

Nico raised his eyebrows, and Annabeth continued.

"When a descendant of Neptune feels a certain way, Earth's water reacts.", Annabeth began, smiling at a growling Percy.

"When it drizzles, it means Percy's sad. When it's pouring rain, he's sad because his love is sad."

"His love?"

"Whoever he's in love with, at the time.", she explained, before continuing,

"When there's a storm he's angry, when there's a thunderstorm it sometimes means he's desperately missing his love."

Percy's blush deepened, and Nico pointedly avoided his eyes.

"Sometimes?" There's no way...no possible way in Thataruas...

"Sometimes, it really is just a thunder storm."

"How do you know, which is which?" No way...he can't feel the same way...

"If his love ever returns to him, then the weather becomes dramatically beautiful. Otherwise, it continues to rain."

Nico bit his bottom lip, but couldn't fight the urge to look out the cabin door. It's just not possible...

The sun was peeking out between the clouds, as they began dropping snowflakes down. Campers began coming out of various cabins, and pointing to the sky in joy and disbelief. In a matter of seconds, the camp ground was covered in a blanket of deep snow.

It was the middle of July.

"Nico, I-"

Before Percy could string together a couple of weak excuses, Nico was kissing him. Percy placed his hand on the back of Nico's neck, and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, the son of Hades shook his head at Percy.

"Why didn't you just tell me, you idiot?", he muttered, fondly.

"That's what I'm saying!", Annabeth cried, before turning to Percy. "He wouldn't have stayed so long, if he knew he would be the cause of all the campers drowning!"

"Ha. You're hilarious. Really.", Percy retorted, flatly.

Nico groaned. "Why do you have to be so damn cute?"

And then they were kissing again.

"Hey, Nico? Do you mind leaving again? We could use the rain to flood out all the snow."

"You're not funny, wise girl."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, and Nico? Don't make him jealous. He'll cause a tsunami."

Annabeth laughed merrily, running out the cabin, as the pillow Percy threw at her hit the back of the cabin door.

The son of Neptune groaned. "Sometimes, she can just be so-"

"Helpful? Informative? Honest?"

"Yeah.", Percy muttered, sheepishly. "I was going to tell you-"

"At my funeral? Yeah, I know."

Percy laughed. "Are you going to-"

"Keep cutting you off? Maybe."

"You know what?" Percy shook his head, adoringly at the boy. "I really-"

Nico pulled him forward by his camp shirt, until their lips met. In the back of his mind, Percy decided that Nico sure did kiss him, a lot. Not that he was complaining. They only broke apart for air, then placed their foreheads together.

"Love me? Noted. I love you, too.", Nico said, breathing hard.

"If that's how you're going to cut me off...", Percy purred. "Please, continue."

"Gladly." Nico closed his eyes, and lent forward...only to be hit with a snowball.

Percy blinked a couple of times, before laughing. Nico looked like a wet kitten.

"What are you laughing at, Perce?", a voice from outside cried.

Percy was then hit with a duplicate snowball. Nico laughed, as Percy shook off the snow.

"That's it. This means war!", the demi-god cried, leaping up, and running out of the cabin.

Nico shook his head, and chuckled. Maybe he should start spending extra days away from camp, more often.

"Babe?" Percy, covered head-to-toe in snow, with soaked pajamas, looked back in the cabin and cocked his head at the boy. "Are you coming?"

All Nico had registered in that sentence was that Percy had just call him babe. No, he was definitely not spending any extra days anywhere, but Camp Half-Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story translated in Vietnamese here: http://vnsharing.net/forum/showthread.php?s=cfd78d767fcac31b67cd9401ecff48f9&p=15129519#
> 
> Translated by the awesome Rose Ruby Royal!


End file.
